


One Milf, One Teen, One Strapon

by Lanky_Elliott



Category: The Cleveland Show
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanky_Elliott/pseuds/Lanky_Elliott
Summary: Roberta comes home crying and a slightly drunk Donna does something to bring pleasure to both of them





	One Milf, One Teen, One Strapon

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started reading fanfics based in Seth MacFarlane's cartoon universe I've noticed a profound lack of fics concerning the babes of The Cleveland Show so let's put that right, starting with this.

Sitting up on her bed Donna Tubbs sipped her wine (the third sip from her third glass) and smiled to herself thinking about the day she'd had to herself. Cleveland had taken the boys to a stunt show in the next state over where they'd all be staying the night with one of Cleveland's old friends. Roberta had left in the middle of the day to go out with a boy, knowing her she'd be gone for the night but Donna didn't mind; she'd been the school slut back in her day too and she hadn't even been specific about the gender of her lovers. Thinking about all the times she'd had her head between another teen girl's thighs or been destroyed by a strap on kindled a familiar tingling between her legs. The Brown matriarch considered for a moment, she'd already fingered herself three times today but then she shrugged and went ahead. She pulled her robe open to reveal her bulbous breasts, beneath them her silky brown stomach and further south again her moist cunt. She raised a hand to play with her tits while the other hand went to work on her snatch.   
Donna had just pushed her fingers into herself when she heard the front door open and slam against the wall. She broke from her steamy recollections and was quickly on her way to the bedroom door, tying her robe closed as she went. She opened the door just in time to see Roberta reach the top of the stairs in tears. The teen went to run into her room but Donna intercepted her and pulled her into a hug which her daughter returned, "Baby what happened?" Donna asked.  
"Ricky's a fucking douche is what happened! They're all fucking douches mom"  
"Oh baby hush, its OK, momma's here" Donna cooed, "Would you feel better if you had a snuggle with momma? You wanna snuggle up and cuddle for a while?"  
Roberta nodded. So Donna led the sobbing younger Tubbs into her room and laid down on the bed with her, they lied back to belly - Donna big spoon and Roberta little. They cuddled in silence at first, except for Roberta's crying. Eventually the tears stopped and they just lay there. Donna's arms had both been around her daughter's middle but now she took her right hand and started stroking Roberta's hair, the teen pushed her head back to meet her mother's hand. Without any thought Donna's hand trailed down, over her daughters side and onto her leg. Roberta's short skirt did nothing to cover her legs, Donna felt the warmth of her little harlot's luscious smooth skin beneath her wandering palm.  
Roberta's eyes widened when she felt her mother's hand start rubbing her outer thigh; this hadn't happened when they'd cuddled before, the intimate touch was making her uncomfortable but maybe she was misinterpreting it.   
Then Donna's other hand reached up and squeezed her daughter's breast. Roberta let out a yelp and jumped up to sit on the edge of the bed and turn to her mother, "Momma what the hell you doing?!"  
Donna moved to sit behind Roberta with her legs hanging over the bed either side of the teen. Roberta started trying to stand but Donna wrapped her legs around the teen's middle and held her chest in her arms, Roberta started objecting but then Donna put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Hush baby, hush. I just want to make you feel good, you won't even remember who Ricky is when we're done" She punctuated the word 'done' by taking her other hand and reaching under her top to pinch Roberta's right nipple, the teen yelped beneath her mother's hand, "Ha ha, like that don't you? Well how about this?" Donna unwrapped her legs from around her daughter's body, pushed them between Roberta's legs and forced them open to expose her pussy. Then the older woman took two fingers and pushed them past Roberta's panties to penetrate her cunt.  
Roberta gasped, her eyes went wider than she even knew they could; this couldn't be happening! She was being finger fucked by her own mother... and enjoying it. Donna's fingers had learned how to work magic on a pussy in her teen years and they hadn't forgotten their skills in the intervening years. Two fingers pushed deep into the young girl, battering her G spot again and again while the thumb worked the clit, tickling it and stretching it.   
Donna felt Robert's walls moistening and she laughed, "Feels good don't it baby? Don't it?"  
Roberta could only manage a moan and a nod; her brain was being overwhelmed by the impulses of pleasure arriving from her pussy. Donna took her hand away from Roberta's mouth and used it to turn her daughter's head towards her, she pushed her lips against Roberta's and forced her tongue in between her daughter's lips. Donna's free hand moved to fondle Roberta's tits while the other hand took its action to a new level: she sped up the rate at which her fingers were moving in and out of Roberta's snatch, started ramming them in harder and added a third finger. Roberta flew over the threshold of orgasm and pulled away from the kiss to scream in ecstasy as she coated her mother's fingers in her juices.   
Donna disengaged herself from the tangle and leaned over to open the drawer by the bed, she reached in and pulled out a strap on, bright red and twelve inches in length. Donna dangled it in front of Roberta's face and said, "I want you to put this on and then..." she dropped to a whisper, "...I want you to fuck me". Roberta nodded and stood, she stripped off everything and adorned the fake cock. Donna was spread out on her back ready, her robe discarded next to her. Roberta crawled on all fours, slowly, up the bed until her face was over her mother's. The girl spat on her hand and coated the red appendage with spittle, she lined the cock up with Donna's cunt and said, "Beg for it"  
Donna smiled and said, "Please baby, please. Bury that thing in my pussy. Fuck yo' momma's brains out" Roberta did as she was told, pushing her hips forward and impaling her mother. Donna moaned and threw her head back, taking this as encouragement Roberta pulled back to thrust forward, the teen kept moving backwards and forwards until she had her rhythm.   
Donna wrapped her legs around her daughter and pulled Roberta onto her so that their naked bodies, slick with sweat, ground into each other as Roberta's hips rammed the fake cock further and further into her mother. Donna started working her clit and moaning only to be silenced by Roberta kissing her and forcing her tongue deep into Donna's mouth. The older Tubbs responded in kind, pushing her lips against Roberta's and exploring the invading tongue with her own.  
Roberta propped herself up a little to give her space to move her hips further back and thus go deeper than ever into Donna's cunt, this pushed Donna past the point of climax and she broke the kiss to cry out. Roberta kept sending the dildo in and out until her mother's orgasm passed completely, then she collapsed on the bed to lie on her side facing Donna.   
When Donna finally regained herself she faced Roberta and smiled, "That was hot, you skanky little bitch" She shuffled over, put one of her long silky legs over Roberta's side and reached under the strapon to play with her daughter's pussy. Roberta took a hand and reciprocated the treatment, tracing around the lips of Donna's snatch and tweaking her clit, the older woman purred and said, "We're gonna be doing a lot more of this" she paused to kiss Roberta, "A lot more".


End file.
